Doutes
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Aprés l'épisode 2, saison 3 : Transformation  Misbegotten , les états d'âme de certains atlantes. Attention spoilers si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi

**Saison 3. Episode 2 alors spoiler pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu.**

1 ) Rodney

-Docteur McKay, vous voulez que je vous apporte un sandwich ?

-Non, merci, je n'ai pas faim, grogna le scientifique en se renfonçant dans son siège.

La jeune japonaise soupira. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que son patron adoré se tenait là, dans un coin du labo, fixant d'un air vague l'écran de l'ordinateur installé en face de lui. N'importe qui aurait pensé qu'il travaillait mais pas Miko. A force de l'observer elle finissait par le connaître et en ce moment elle savait que quelque chose le tourmentait.

Il avait fait irruption dans le laboratoire en fin d'après-midi, pale et fatigué, la mine soucieuse. Miko ne l'avait pas souvent vu souriant et détendu, elle l'admettait mais cette fois ci c'était pire.

D'habitude quand il avait un problème ou bien qu'il était de mauvaise humeur il en faisait profiter tout le monde. Il criait, tempêtait contre les incompétents qui l'entouraient, les traitait de singes savants et les accusait au mieux d'essayer de faire sauter les laboratoires et la cité avec mais là rien.

Miko l'avait observé parcourir les labos, tripoter machinalement quelques objets anciens, et même faire remarquer d'un ton las à un jeune scientifique une erreur dans une équation. Sans crier. C'était étrange, on aurait dit un autre homme. Finalement il s'était installé dans un siège face à un écran allumé ou défilaient interminablement des centaines de petites étoiles.

La jeune japonaise se mordit les lèvres. Il se faisait tard et tout le monde était parti depuis longtemps. Les laboratoires étaient silencieux. Quelques heures auparavant, les lieux rappelaient une ruche bourdonnante, les gens s'interpellaient, discutaient, les appareils fonctionnaient, les radios crépitaient. Les laboratoires lui semblaient étranges ainsi, silencieux, vides, elle leur trouvait même une nouvelle dimension, ils lui semblaient encore plus grands.

Miko reporta son attention sur la silhouette enfoncée dans son fauteuil, répugnant à le laisser seul. Elle hésita, tiraillée entre le désir de lui demander s'il allait bien et la crainte de faire preuve d'indiscrétion. Elle l'admirait, c'était un génie, l'homme le plus intelligent qu'elle connaisse, le plus travailleur aussi, il ne comptait pas ses heures et en bonne japonaise Miko reconnaissait cette qualité comme primordiale. Elle considérait que c'était une chance et un honneur immense de travailler avec lui. L'homme était un exemple et elle avait un faible pour lui. En fait, elle osait parfois s'avouer qu'elle en était même amoureuse mais elle savait bien que le docteur McKay ne voyait en elle qu'une excellente scientifique. Enfin elle espérait qu'il reconnaissait au moins ses compétences. Quand à se qu'il se rende compte qu'elle avait des sentiments à son égard elle n'y pensait même pas.

Elle se demanda encore une fois si elle pouvait le laisser là, seul dans le labo désert. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. De par son éducation elle trouvait de la plus extrême impolitesse de le déranger alors qu'il désirait manifestement rester seul. Mais elle avait maintenant assez vécu avec les occidentaux pour oser quelques audaces qu'elle ne se serait jamais permis auparavant.

Elle finit par se décider.

-Docteur, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ? Demanda t-elle en se triturant nerveusement les mains, je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète mais cela fait bientôt trois heures que vous êtes là et tout le monde est parti, il ne reste plus personne et…

Elle se tut brusquement, consciente qu'elle commençait à bafouiller. Elle pensa tout d'abord que l'homme perdu dans ses pensées ne l'avait pas entendu mais à sa grande surprise il pivota sur son siège.

Miko l'examina. Il semblait fatigué et avait la mine défaite. Ses yeux cernés de rouge lui donnaient l'air vulnérable.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enhardit le jeune femme en songeant que son père ferait une syncope s'il la voyait interroger ainsi son patron. Il penserait qu'elle manquait de retenue.

Elle songea qu'il allait la renvoyer plutôt sèchement à ses affaires et fut surprise quand il lui répondit.

-Si quelque chose ne va pas ? Répondit le scientifique avec un petit rire amer. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je me sens un peu comme un monstre en ce moment, je me demande où est passée ma conscience si j'en ai une, figurez-vous.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien docteur McKay, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant.

-Vous penserez toujours ça si je vous dis que j'ai peut-être contribué à la mort d'une centaine d'humains, si ce n'est plus, aujourd'hui ?

-Je suis persuadée que vous n'avez fait que votre devoir, rétorqua la jeune japonaise avec confiance, parfois nous n'avons pas le choix.

-C'est drôle, vous parlez comme Sheppard. Il a eu exactement les mêmes mots : « Nous n'avons pas le choix », répliqua l'homme d'une voix lasse. Après tout c'est peut-être moi qui déraille. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'allais supprimer des vies humaines quand je me suis embarqué là-dedans. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait aucune alternative. La vie des habitants d'Atlantis était en jeu.

-Vous ne déraillez pas docteur. Rappelez-vous toutes les fois où vous nous avez sauvé. C'est grâce à vous que nous sommes encore là, renchérit la jeune femme avec fougue. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui mais parfois, c'est terrible à dire mais des sacrifices sont nécessaires afin d'épargner plus de vies. Nous comprenons peut-être plus ce genre de chose dans mon pays, nous sommes plus fatalistes. Parfois la fin justifie les moyens comme on dit chez vous.

Rodney la regarda avec étonnement.

-C'est vous qui dites ça ? Quand les bombes atomiques sont tombées sur vos villes, vous pensez que les américains ont eu raison, qu'ils devaient le faire pour arrêter la guerre ? Qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions ? C'était justifié ?

Miko détourna la tête et prit la direction de la porte.

-Attendez, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas dire cela, j'ai été maladroit là, s'exclama Rodney en se levant, nom de dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'agresser Miko ? Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, c'était de mauvais goût, vous vous inquiétez pour moi et je me conduis comme un…hum, je ne peux pas dire un imbécile quand même mais…

Surprise Miko revint sur ses pas. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait l'homme faire des excuses, et puis elle n'était pas rancunière.

-C'est oublié, assura t-elle devant le regard embarrassé de son patron, je sais que vous ne vouliez pas m'offenser, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, vous n'aviez pas d'autres solutions . Je pense que votre devoir était de sauver les vôtres. C'est ce que j'aurais fait, ce que nous aurions tous fait ici. Pour ce qui s'est passé au Japon à la fin de la guerre il y aurait beaucoup à dire mais je suis persuadée que dans ce cas là la fin ne justifiait pas les moyens, il y avait d'autres alternatives que celle de tuer des milliers de personnes d'un coup sans compter les séquelles mais ce n'est pas le propos ici.

Le scientifique hocha la tête, encore gêné par ses propos et par l'agressivité gratuite dont il avait fait preuve. Décidément pour un génie, il lui arrivait de sortir des énormités. Il était vraiment sous le coup de ce qui s'était passé.

-Merci Miko, déclara t-il et encore une fois, désolé si j'ai…

-C'est oublié docteur. Seigneur là c'est une crise cardiaque que ferait son père. Couper un homme en train de parler et son patron qui plus est ! Cela nous arrive à tous d'avoir des paroles qui dépassent nos pensées, maintenant si vous n'avez besoin de rien je vais m'en aller. Bonsoir docteur.

Rodney McKay suivit des yeux la fine silhouette qui quittait le laboratoire et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Miko avait beau dire, il avait déclenché le tir comme John Sheppard le lui avait ordonné. Ensuite ils n'avaient plus détecté aucune vie. Bizarrement ses scrupules l'avaient pris quand John lui avait ordonné de viser le camp. C'était là qu'il avait vraiment réalisé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire parce qu'auparavant il n'avait pas fait tant d'histoire quand il avait reçu l'ordre de déclencher la bombe qui n'avait finalement pas fonctionné.

Les wraith avaient dû la trouver et bloquer le mécanisme de déclenchement.

Mais viser le camp, tirer…c'était une autre affaire. Il avait essayer d'argumenter, d'exprimer son appréhension . Ils avaient détecté sur la planète vingt ou trente wraith mais aussi une centaine d'humains. « C'est ma décision » avait rétorqué Sheppard. Et Rodney avait fini par obéir, à contrecœur mais il l'avait fait.

Le scientifique soupira. Finalement Sheppard avait eu le courage de prendre une décision. Il n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains quand il le fallait lui. Il ne fuyait pas ses responsabilités. Et puis c'était un militaire, il n'avait pas d'état d'âme quand il s'agissait de passer à l'action.

L'écran devant lui s'éteignit brusquement. Rodney agita machinalement la souris et le ballet des petites étoiles reprit.

Il se sentait un peu hypocrite avec sa conscience qui le démangeait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il travaillait avec les militaires et même pour eux et parfois le contrôle de ses propres inventions et de ses découvertes lui avaient échappé. Il avait travaillé sur des projets classés « secret-défense » et ne s'était pas toujours demandé comment l'armée avait exploité les résultats de ses recherches.

Oui, il n'avait pas toujours été aussi regardant.

Mais là il avait été aux premières loges et acteur du massacre, enfin du sacrifice. Si cela avait eu lieu bien sur. L'autre vaisseau ruche était arrivé et leur avait tiré dessus. Personne ne pouvait dire s'ils avaient terminé le travail. Ils n'étaient certains de rien.

Rodney se demanda qu'elles étaient les pensées de John Sheppard en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il dormait comme un bébé avec la satisfaction d'avoir accompli son devoir où bien revivait-il cette journée difficile ?

Est-ce qu'il se posait des questions lui aussi ?

_A suivre…._


	2. 2  John

_J'ai remarqué qu'en ce moment Sheppard en prend pour son grade ( c'est le cas de dire ! ) dans les fics. _

_Bon c'est vrai que dans la série son perso n'est pas très gâté mais à quoi ça sert les fanfics si ce n'est à réparer tout ça selon nos désirs ? Je ne le veux pas tout noir, ni salaud, ni insensible ni sans âme. Le voir comme le militaire type pur et dur sans état d'âme, c'est pas vraiment mon truc et puis ça ne m'interesse pas trop. Mais je ne le vois pas non plus renier ses décisions , il a fait son travail. Alors au perso de Shep je colle un petit pansement, je le répare à ma façon._

_En tout cas c'est vrai que cet épisode est assez incroyable, il faut voir avec quelle légèreté ils zigouillent les « personnes » restées sur la planète. On ne peut pas dire que leurs consciences les démangent beaucoup ensuite, tous autant qu'ils sont._

_Toujours dans mon souci de réparer, je pars de l'idée que cette légèreté n'est qu'apparente. J'ai pensé que ce n'est pas parce que Sheppard n'exprime pas ses sentiments qu'il ne ressent rien._

_Voici son point de vue._

2 ) John

Je n'y arrive pas. C'est une chose à laquelle je ne pourrais jamais me faire, pourtant depuis le temps je devrais avoir l'habitude mais ça ne passe pas. Bien sur il existe une lettre type genre « J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre fils( fille) est décédé etc… » mais c'est vraiment trop impersonnel. Ces soldats je les ai connus, ce ne sont pas des anonymes. On est obligé de se côtoyer sur Atlantis. La cité est grande mais pas à ce point. Et puis ce sont mes hommes, j'en ai la charge, je suis responsable d'eux. J'ai laissé Morrison et son unité sur la planète pour qu'ils protègent Carson. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser le doc seul. Il a insisté, il ne voulait pas abandonner ces gens. C'est bien du Carson Beckett ça. Je suis sûr qu'il est le meilleur de nous tous. Meilleur que moi en tout cas.

Morrison et ses hommes sont morts. Les wraith les ont carrément vidangé. Seigneur fait que cela ne m'arrive pas à moi. Une balle, une grenade, une explosion, tout mais pas ça. OK, c'étaient des militaires, ils connaissaient les risques mais cette façon de mourir est pire que tout.

Bon, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser sinon je vais devenir dingue.

Ca fait des heures que je suis là dans ce foutu bureau à tenter d'écrire ces lettres. S'il y a des moments où l'on ressent plus durement que d'autres la solitude et bien je peux dire que cette soirée en fait partie. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, il n'y a pas de fenêtres et je n'ai même pas consulté ma montre. Je le sais au silence et à diminution progressive des va-et-vient dans les couloirs. Je sens ces choses là, je ne sais pas trop comment mais je ressens comme une connection avec la cité parfois. Ce doit être à cause de mon gène naturel.

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je repense sans cesse à cette journée.

Je crois que je pourrais préciser à quel moment le contrôle sur les évènements a commencé à nous échapper, où ils se sont enchaînés pour nous conduire à prendre cette décision de tirer sur le camp. Enfin quand je dis nous, ce n'est pas exact, c'est moi qui ai décidé cela en tant que chef de mon équipe et commandant militaire de la mission, je l'assume.

En fait tout a vraiment débuté quand McKay a détecté le vaisseau ruche qui se dirigeait vers la planète. Là, à quelque part j'ai su que j'allais devoir faire des choix difficiles et je crois qu'ils le savaient eux-aussi, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon.

Depuis bientôt trois ans je suis confronté à des choix et je dois prendre des décisions afin d'assurer notre défense et notre sécurité. J'essaye de ne pas trop faire d'erreurs mais je suis humain. Enfin, c'est mon devoir, mon travail.

Oui, depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans la galaxie de Pégase et que le commandement militaire d'Atlantis m'a échu, j'ai fait tout ce qui était mon possible pour protéger la cité et ses habitants. Cela n'a jamais été facile comme la fois où nous étions assiégés par les wraith et que je suis parti avec le jumper chargé d'une bombe atomique. J'ai senti que je devais le faire, c'était là mon devoir. J'ai aussi fait certaines choses qui me font encore réveiller la nuit, en sueur, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je me revois abréger les souffrances du colonel Sumner d'un tir de P.90. Cela a été terrible. Je ne le voulais pas mais je l'ai fait quand même. J'ai croisé son regard qui me suppliait et j'ai trouvé cette force au fond de moi.

Je l'ai tué.

Je pense souvent à l'équipage de l'Aurora, à ceux que nous avons perdu, civils et militaires, à tous les nôtres qui sont morts et aujourd'hui, Morrison et les autres. J'ai pu récupérer les plaques d'identification, il n'y avait rien que nous puissions encore faire pour eux.

Sinon ces lettres à écrire. C'est un mauvais moment à passer ces courriers mais c'est mon job.

Quand même j'ai de la peine à m'y faire malgré tout.

Parfois je me dis qu'il n'y a pas de place ici pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ces choses là . Face à tous les dangers qui nous menacent nous devons être prêts à nous battre. Nos ennemis sont à nos portes : wraith, genii et j'en passe, ils n'attendent que la brèche dans laquelle ils pourront se faufiler pour nous anéantir.

Ils ne nous feront pas de cadeaux.

Nous ne pouvons pas nous offrir le luxe de leur en faire nous non plus. Il y va de notre survie à tous.

C'est à cela que j'ai pensé quand j'ai ordonné à Rodney de déclencher la bombe dès que nous aurions ramené le docteur Beckett.

Je sais à quel point cela a été dur pour lui. Il ne voulait pas le faire alors à ce moment là j'ai pris toutes les responsabilités, je ne l' ai pas laissé choisir. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas son choix, j'ai pensé qu'ainsi je le déchargeais de toute implication morale, enfin c'est ce que je me suis dit sur le coup.

C'était idiot puisqu'en même temps je lui demandais de déclencher la détonation qui allait réduire en cendre plus de cent personnes. Oui, j'emploie le terme de « personnes », n'en déplaise à Mr Woosley qui m'a fait remarquer quelques heures auparavant que j'hésitais à les appeler ainsi.

Est-ce que je devrais me sentir coupable ? Tout à l'heure Elisabeth m'a murmuré je ne sais quoi à propos d' Heightmeyer, elle m'a assuré qu'elle aurait pris la même décision et que d'ailleurs Woosley allait rapporter au comité que c'était elle qui avait donné l'ordre de tirer.

Il est bizarre ce Woosley, drôle de bonhomme tout de même.

Et Ronon ? Et Teyla ? Evidemment Ronon n'a pas d'état d'âme. Sa haine des wraith le porte. Le fait que ces « personnes » aient été d'anciens wraith lui suffit. Jamais il ne les a considéré comme des humains. Il haïssait Michael et l'aurait abattu de sang-froid sur Atlantis s'il l'avait pu.

Quand Teyla s'était inquiété de ceux restés humains, je me souviens de sa réponse : « Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour eux ». Il a asséné cela sur un ton froid, déterminé. Pour lui la discussion était close, un point c'est tout. Ronon ne se pose pas tant de question.

Je me souviens avoir rétorqué quelque chose comme « ils pourraient tout savoir à propos d'Atlantis et surtout comment trouver la Terre ». J'ai aussi ajouté que nous ne pouvions pas prendre ce risque.

Je le pense toujours.

Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu mettre dans la balance la vie des habitants de la Terre en contrepartie de celle d'une poignée de « personnes ». C'était impensable !

D'autre part nous sommes en guerre, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Je devais le faire même si c'était difficile. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus ni m'offrir le luxe d'une crise de conscience n'en déplaise encore à tous ceux qui me jugeront, qui seront ainsi confortés dans leurs opinions. Pour eux j'étais déjà un salaud sans cœur et je le resterais dans leurs esprits. Il y a des choses difficiles à changer.

Et puis peut-être que je le suis un peu salaud, il faut bien l'être à quelque part pour oser des choix pareils. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui ont les mains propres, je n'hésite pas à les salir quand le besoin s'en fait sentir, quand les miens sont en danger par exemple, la cité, ses habitants et ceux de notre planète et cette nouvelle famille qui est la mienne depuis que je vis ici : Elisabeth, Teyla, Ronon et Rodney, je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux.

J'ai des responsabilités et si je ne peux pas les assumer alors il faut que je choisisse un autre métier.Et de ça il n' est pas question. D'autant plus que ce poste je l'ai voulu, accepté et même demandé quand nous sommes retournés sur Terre. Je savais d'expérience que j'aurai à faire des choix difficiles, des décisions pénibles à prendre mais je savais aussi que c'était tout ce que je désirais.

Déjà la première année quand nous ignorions s'il y avait un retour possible sur Terre, j'ai compris que mon rôle était de protéger la cité, coûte que coûte.

Quand les genii ont envahi Atlantis lors de cette tempête il y a près de deux ans je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à ordonner la fermeture du bouclier de la porte sur soixante soldats ennemis afin de nous sauver. C'est vrai que c'étaient des militaires et qu'ils connaissaient donc les risques mais je n'ai pas eu d'état d'âme.

C'était eux ou nous. Un peu comme aujourd'hui.

Des jours comme ceux-là je sais précisément où est mon devoir. Il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi dans ma carrière militaire. Je suis même allé jusqu'à désobéir aux ordres de mes supérieurs en Afghanistan pour venir en aide à mes amis. Ca m'a coûté un blâme et mon transfert à McMurdo, en Antarctique.

Je ne suis pas un enfant de choeur, je suis un militaire.

Oui, je suis un militaire moi et dans toute cette affaire je n'ai qu'un regret, c'est d'avoir ordonné à Rodney de tirer, de viser le camp. J'aurais voulu le faire moi-même, ce n'était pas son travail, c'est un civil il n'a jamais été préparé à faire des choses pareilles. J'avais beau argué que nous n'avions pas le choix il était réticent. Je me souviens avoir finalement asséné quelque chose du genre « C'est ma décision » et il a fini par se décider. Oui, je m'en veux là. J'ai vu son regard à l'infirmerie à notre retour, c'était terrible. J'imagine sans peine le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il doit ressentir en ce moment. Peut-être que j'irais lui parler tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je lui dirais, il se peut qu'il ne veuille même pas m'écouter. Fichue tête dure de canadien !

Ce soir je me sens seul. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je dormirais bien cette nuit parce que je suis quand même un être humain et que le doute est insidieux, toujours à l'affût et prêt à me ronger malgré ces certitudes ancrées en moi. Je porte la responsabilité de l'exécution d'une centaine d'humains et même si je n'avais pas le choix ce n'est pas anodin.

J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

_A suivre…_


End file.
